Travelling Back
by Bellwenlena
Summary: When four girls go back in time it seems that they are having too much fun to go back. Please read and Review. Thanx!!
1. The machiene

Disclaimer: We don't own the three musketeers or anything that is related to them so please don't sue!!  
  
Summary: What will happen when four girls go back in time to the reign of the sun king? Chaos may ensue ( R: MAY? Ha! Hen: Ditto!)  
  
On with the story.  
  
Rae, Hayley and Henry were in the I.T Room before registration time. Rae was on fanfiction reading up on the updated stories, Henry was playing on Tetris and Hayley was reading an old looking book she had borrowed from the library, it was called 'The Three Musketeers'.  
  
Rae was quite tall with short, brown, curly hair and dark brown eyes. Henry was around the same height as Rae but she had light, strawberry blonde (GINGER!!-ish) hair. She was rather mad (What's new?) and so therefore fitted in with the other two. Hayley was the oldest of the three and also the tallest, almost reaching six foot. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel brown eyes. As the eldest of the group she was expected to be the most mature (Ha: Yeah right!!). Hayley looked up curiously,  
  
"Guys, do you think that these guys actually existed or were they just made up by some really patriotic french guy?" she asked.  
  
Rae turned around from the computer, "Dunno. It'd be cool if they existed though, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, that Porthos guy is so cool, I wish I could meet him." Hayley sighed.  
  
"Nah, I prefer the sound of Aramis, he's fun." Rae replied.  
  
"Oh Please, Athos is so much better than those two." Henry burst in.  
  
At that moment a small voice piped in, "Personally I prefer d'Artagnan. He's sweet"  
  
"Sarah! Although I guess he is more your type, young, inexperienced."  
  
"SWEET!!!" Everyone shouted at once turning to the smallest and youngest member of the group. She was twelve years old and was still very innocent and naïve. With her long brown hair and her wide, brown, innocent-looking eyes.  
  
"Guys, look at the time, we have two minutes 'til registration." Henry pointed out, everyone turning to the clock.  
  
"Ugh! I have triple physics now. Who on earth thought of that timetable. They should be shot or something." Hayley groaned.  
  
"I think that Colpy had the last say in that." Henry replied.  
  
"Figures." They all muttered as they left the I.T Room to go on to their form rooms and their lessons.  
  
*****************  
  
The group of three gathered in the I.T room during break and were once again gathered round the computers at the back of the room.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this musketeers website." Henry called out.  
  
"Cool!" Hayley replied, "Wait a minute, where's Rae?"  
  
"Dunno, Library?" Sarah answered.  
  
At that moment a breathless Rae ran into the room with an excited look on her face,  
  
"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I've found!" She stopped for breath. Then, noticing everyone on the edge of their seats, decided to carry on, "I've found the coolest secret room ever and it has the weirdest machine thingy in it, you've gotta come see!"v At this they all followed her at a jogging pace (R: jogging? Ha: Yeah, don't wanna get caught by sparrow legs! R: Oh, okay then.on with the story!)  
  
"Where about is it and why has no-one seen it before?" Henry asked, very upset about it being kept a secret for so long.  
  
"Right here!" Rae replied, stopping and pointing to the cubby-hole underneath the stairs outside the library.  
  
"Okay, Rae what on earth were you doing looking under here anyway?" Hayley asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well I'd heard that the teachers hid alcohol in the croquet boxes and I was wondering if it was true. So far I've found three bottles of vodka and one bottle of rum. That was only from one box. Come on, follow me!" Rae replied, clambering over the boxes. The others followed her, opening crates and emptying the contents into Sarah's large bag as they went.  
  
They arrived in front of an old, rotting, wooden door that was almost coming off of it's hinges. Being made out of the same wood as the surrounding wall it was no surprise that it had been hidden for so long. The four of them entered the dusty room and Hayley looked for a light switch by running her hand along the wall next to the doorway.  
  
"AAARRGGHH!!! SPIDER!!!" She screamed, shaking it off her hand. She eventually found the light switch and pressed it down, lighting up the whole room.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool." Rae exclaimed as they looked around the room.  
  
It was covered in wooden panelled walls with a high ceiling and a chandelier hanging from the centre of it. What really caught their attention, however, was the large machine taking up the wall to their right.  
  
It took up the whole wall, with the top half covered in a large computer screen. The rest of it was almost completely covered in buttons all different shapes and colours. Instantly three pairs of eyes lit up and the owners rushed towards the panel pushing any button that came into reach.  
  
"Guys, I really don't think we should be doing this." Rae spoke up.  
  
"Oh lighten up Rae, it's only a piece of junk, it's not going to work." Henry replied, still pushing buttons.  
  
At this Rae joined in and reached out for a large red button. As she pushed it the screen lit up and the whole room started to shake. There was a slight squeal from Sarah but was instantly drowned out by the growing noise. The next thing to happen was that everyone had to close their eyes as a bright flash of light blinded them.  
  
*********************** PLEASE REVIEW!!! Hope you like it. Please give us any comments that you consider may come in helpful.or just tell us what you think. Or if you don't want to just write something that can count as a review.THANX!!!! 


	2. A Problem

: We don't own the three musketeers or anything that is related to them so please don't sue!!  
  
Summary: What will happen when four girls go back in time to the reign of the Sun king? Chaos may ensue ( R: MAY? Ha! Hen: Ditto!)  
  
Let's go!  
  
****  
  
Rae opened her tightly clenched eyes, and looked around. Next to her in an oak tree was Hayley, rearranging herself to a more alert position. Sarah was on the floor, staggering out of a bush. Henry was currently hanging upside-down from a branch, before she dropped to the floor. As for herself, she was also in the oak tree, Sarah's rucksack/trunk on her back, almost falling through the branches. Hayley gave her a hand to pull herself back upright.  
  
"Okay? Does anyone actually know what just happened?" Henry asked from the floor.  
  
"Nope!" Sarah replied  
  
"Lost me!" Hayley said  
  
"No idea!" Rae put in "Apart from the fact that Henry you were wrong. That machine did work; though what it did, I've no idea."  
  
"You sure Rae?"  
  
"I'm sure! But if I study these papers I picked up, I might be able to give you an answer." Rae said  
  
"When?"  
  
"Judging by this guy's handwriting .. sometime next week! I swear, it's worse than mine!" Rae replied, looking at the documents, before shoving them in the rucksack.  
  
"Brilliant! We're stuck in some unknown forest, with no one else around, and the only thing that can probably get us home is some weird guy's scrawl!" Henry yelled, she'd looked at Rae's handwriting before, and thought a spider did it, with ink on its legs.  
  
"We're not alone! I can hear horses!" Hayley said, leaning perilously out of the tree.  
  
"Hide!" Henry yelled; Sarah dashed back into the bush, while Henry scrabbled up a tree.  
  
On the path in front of the oak tree, four horses galloped past, their riders clinging on for dear life, occasionally peering behind them in fear. All four riders were wearing flowing cloaks and broad hats. Sharp retorts could be heard, as seven more riders appeared, just as the other four turned off the road. The seven new riders were waving small old-fashioned pistols in one hand and swords in the other, aiming at the other riders. They also turned off the road, chasing the first riders.  
  
"Okay, is it just me or was that weird?" Henry asked  
  
"That was weird." Sarah agreed, sticking her head out of the bush.  
  
"So do we get involved?" Rae asked  
  
"Why not? Those first four guys looked cool!" Hayley replied  
  
"So how do we help them?" Sarah asked  
  
"Rae, is your sister here?" Hayley asked,  
  
"No! . That is I don't think so." Rae replied, slightly confused, Hayley spent half her life trying to kill Hannah  
  
"B*GG*R! There's goes my plan to scare them to death!" Hayley replied  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"How about we wait till they come back and attack them?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, we wait till the cute guys pass, as they'll probably try to argue with us. Then Rae and I'll drop out of the trees, on to the last two guys, grab their guns, and knock them off their horses, before shooting the guys in front. You two grab their swords and hide till they come past again, then Henry you repeat what Rae and I did; Sarah you just stab them, or drop out of the trees, if you can find one to climb." Hayley planned,  
  
"That's fine with me!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Here they come again!" Rae yelled, preparing herself to jump. Henry clambered up a tree, while Sarah ducked back into the bush. Hayley also got ready to jump.  
  
Again the four riders galloped past the tree, or rather four horses and three riders, the last rider fell off his horse, as it reared due to a shot in it's hind quarters. The fallen rider automatically rolled into a bush.  
  
"Indignant Squeak!" Sarah yelled, "Find your own bush! This one's taken!" her head popped out of the bush,  
  
"Sarah, shut up!" Hayley hissed  
  
"Stop being so possessive!" Rae whispered  
  
"Stay hidden!" Henry ordered  
  
"Why?" Sarah started, until the fallen rider pulled her down, and clamped a hand over Sarah's mouth.  
  
The chasing riders galloped past still in pursuit, the last three riders were surprised by the sudden dropping of Hayley and Rae onto two of them, these two weren't surprised for very long as both Hayley and Rae knocked them out, and off the horses; before riding on firing the pistols. Or at least Rae was firing the pistol rapidly, Hayley was having slightly trouble, as she wished it was a repeating firing pistol, and hadn't quite got the hang of pulling the lever back.  
  
"I hate it when people do that! Find your own bl**dy bush!" Sarah swore, pulling the guy's hand off her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet!" the guy hissed "Please! Or they'll find us!" he pleaded  
  
"Come out of that bush!" the remaining rider ordered, slightly in shock (hardly surprising really).  
  
"Stay here! Or they'll get you too!" the fallen rider hissed  
  
"Why are you worrying?"  
  
"Because he might kill you!"  
  
"Don't worry!"  
  
"You can't do anything!"  
  
"I know!" Henry jumped out of the trees, screaming incoherently, landing on the rider, and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"What the.?" "What took you so long?" Sarah asked  
  
"Hey! I was enjoying the show!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
Hayley and Rae rode back to Henry and Sarah, leading four horses. Behind them rode the other three riders. They all got off the horses,  
  
"How'd you guys do?" Hayley asked, tying the reigns to a branch.  
  
"Well, after Sarah broadcast her location to the world, by swearing."  
  
"You swore, Sarah?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Where did you learn such language?"  
  
"Off you!"  
  
"F*CK!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Never mind that! Carry on Henry!"  
  
"She also had an argument with that guy, in front of the last chasing guy. I jumped on the last guy, and sorted him out."  
  
"Good one!" Hayley said; meanwhile Rae was taking in the features of the four guys in front of them, who were also having a hurried discussion, about what had just happened, vague sentences were coming out of the group.  
  
"Shot them."  
  
"Avenging angels."  
  
"Weird battle cry."  
  
"You think they're talking about us? ."  
  
The last comment was made by the tallest member of the group; his hat almost hid his black hair, tied away from his face with a bandana, he had a small beard and moustache, and was slightly round, but not fat, it was more muscles than anything else. He had a well-chiselled nose, but rounded face.  
  
The guy who had hidden in Sarah's bush was apparently the youngest, but well regarded. His brown hair was very curly, and fell down to his shoulders. He had a slight build, with well-moulded features.  
  
The last two men had different features, but were similar; one had golden hair, beard and moustache, while the other had black hair. The first had shaggy hair, while the other had well brushed hair. They were both well built, but in different ways, the first was taller, while the other was shorter and slightly broader.  
  
"What are your names?" the curly haired one asked  
  
"Rae."  
  
"Hayley."  
  
"Henry."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Henry?" the guy with the bandana queried.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"What are you called?"  
  
"Athos." The blonde guy said  
  
"Porthos." Bandana guy said  
  
"Aramis." The black haired guy said  
  
"D'Artagnan." The curly haired one said  
  
"Errrh? ..Excuse us for a minute." Rae said, "Guys! Huddle!" the four girls got into a huddle, "I think we've got a problem."  
  
*********************** PLEASE REVIEW!!! Hope you like it. Please give us any comments that you consider may come in helpful.or just tell us what you think.  
  
Or if you don't want to just write something that can count as a review.THANX!!!! 


	3. Sarah stole it from Marry Poppins!

"You think?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No Sh!t, Sherlock"  
  
The other three asked, sarcasm oozing out of their mouths.  
  
"Hey! I only stated the obvious!" Rachael fired back  
  
"We know!" they chorused  
  
"Anyone else panicking here?" Henry asked  
  
"No! We're only stuck in the past, with a bunch of guys I've been reading about! I'M NOT PANICKING!" Hayley yelled  
  
"We've all been reading about them!" Rachael put in  
  
"Guys! Stop worrying about this!" Sarah said, "There's no need to worry!" everyone turned to stare at her. "Shut your mouths before a fly goes in. Anyway.we're not stuck in the past! These guys are on a . a film! That's right! A film!"  
  
"Where are the cameras?" Rachael asked  
  
"At the moment .. they're doing .. character study! See! I knew there was a logical explanation somewhere!" Sarah rushed  
  
"Sarah, what about the dead guys?" Hayley asked  
  
"And the guns?" Rachael asked  
  
"The guns are fake!" Sarah panicked  
  
"Trust me they are real!" Rachael said, twirling one in her hand.  
  
"Then they are firing blanks!" Sarah yelped  
  
"Those guys are dead, Sarah. Do you know what that means?" Rachael asked again  
  
"They're acting!" Sarah gulped  
  
"Sarah, a bullet went through my shirt! They're real!" Rachael, sighed, realizing that she was the only one trying to contradict Sarah's firmly held beliefs.  
  
"We're probably somewhere where there's still the death penalty!" Sarah explained  
  
"Then why were they chasing the good guys?"  
  
"I don't know!" Sarah started to give in  
  
"Give up Sarah, we've gone back in time!" Rachael sighed  
  
"No.no.no, I've got it! They're acting!"  
  
"Sarah, drop it!" Rachael ordered  
  
"No! I'm holding on the last piece of sanity, I've got left in my life!"  
  
"What? You're sane?" Hayley yelled  
  
"No! But I like my surroundings to be sane!"  
  
"Right!" Henry sighed  
  
"Never mind Sarah, we're all mad together!" Hayley said  
  
"Now drop it!" Rachael ordered  
  
"SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! PORTHOS! SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! BANDANNA! SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! PIRATE! SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! FIT!" Hayley yelled  
  
"SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! SHUT UP!" everyone else chorused  
  
"Okay! Rachael, give me the stats! How long have I got with Porthos?" Hayley ordered  
  
"Well.a week to translate the stuff. A week to understand it. About a fortnight, if not more." Rachael said, being the group's official level headed one, or at least more level headed that the others. Hayley, being the eldest, was the leader, with a major sick mind; Rachael was the level headed one, with more brains; Henry was the completely nuts one, with the slightly sick mind; and Sarah was youngest, who was constantly being corrupted by the others.  
  
"Great!" Hayley cheered  
  
"Now comes our next problem." Rachael began  
  
"Which is?" Sarah asked  
  
"What do we have with us?" Rachael completed  
  
"We've got. Sarah's bag!" Hayley rejoiced  
  
"Okay!" Henry celebrated  
  
"Brill!" Sarah smiled  
  
"So what's in it today?" Hayley asked  
  
"I'll take a look!" Rachael slung the bag off her shoulder, put it on a nearby tree-trunk and opened it.  
  
"What's there?" Henry asked  
  
"One brass hat stand!" Rachael said, removing the large item, intact, from the rucksack, which could easily be carried by Sarah (although everyone yelled at her for carrying too much), and handed it to Henry, who put it on the ground.  
  
The next item was passed to Hayley,  
  
"One singing mirror! LAAA!!" Hayley held it in front of her and sung a note, the mirror smashed into pieces "Oh, well that's seven years bad luck!" she muttered throwing the last pieces she held over her shoulders.  
  
"One large plant!" Sarah mentioned, as she saw it emerging from in front of the hunched Rachael, before it was passed to her.  
  
"Why did you pack that lamp?" Henry asked, as a large brass lamp was passed to her, it was taller than her.  
  
"Dunno! I thought you did!" Rachael said, still rummaging around in the bag.  
  
"So what else is there?"  
  
"One sawn off shotgun! One bazooka! One machine gun! One Tommy gun!" Rachael proceeded to hand the weapons out, they were given to their various owners, mainly Hayley, but the Tommy gun was Rachael's.  
  
"One heat seeking missile launcher, with 5 spare missiles!"  
  
"Mine!" Hayley grabbed the item.  
  
"Aragorn sword!"  
  
"Mine!" Henry yelled  
  
"YEOUCH!!" Rachael screamed, removing her hand from the bag at the speed of light.  
  
"What's up?" Hayley asked  
  
"Something in there is alive!"  
  
"What?!" Henry yelled  
  
"Ooops!" Sarah gulped  
  
"Sarah?!" Rachael asked  
  
"Well . you see . I put my cats in there!"  
  
"Sarah, what kind of cat are they?" Hayley asked  
  
"Kittens!"  
  
"But theses marks are huge!" Rachael yelled  
  
"Sarah?" Henry asked  
  
"Okay! They're tigers!"  
  
"TIGERS?!" Hayley yelled  
  
"Only little ones!"  
  
"Where. Did. You. Get. Them?" Rachael asked  
  
"Well . Where do you think? Henry, you remember that trip to the zoo?"  
  
"Yes. Hey, didn't some animals go missing that same day?" Henry said  
  
"Ahhem! No comment!"  
  
"Sarah, you stole them?" Rachael said  
  
"No! They were orphans! I adopted them!"  
  
"Brilliant! Now will you get them out?" Hayley asked  
  
"Come on, kitties!" Sarah said, and out of the bag came three tigers, each about the size of a German Sheepdog "Ahhhh! They think I'm their mommy!"  
  
"Sarah, that's because they were about two days old when you stole them!" Henry said  
  
"What are they called?" Rachael asked  
  
"That's Stripy!" Sarah pointed at one  
  
"And the others are Spotty and Stained?" Hayley said  
  
"No, that's Stripy, and that's Stripy!"  
  
"They're all called Stripy?" Henry asked  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sarah, you spend way too much time with them!" Rachael said  
  
"Anyway!" Rachael carried on searching in the bag, "Someone's left their sabre on!" She muttered  
  
"Not me!" Sarah said  
  
"Okay!" Rachael removed a light sabre, and switched it on "Red, Hayley!" she handed it over, "Blue, Sarah! Purple, mine. Henry!" Rachael handed over the last light sabre a bright green one.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Okay. The rest of the stuff is: 4 lock pick sets, several sets of bows and arrows, my laptop, my printer, my bike generator, my dig camcorder, my dig camera, all my weapons, 'Weapons through the ages', my library card, all Hayley's other weapons, all Henry's weapons, several swords. Sarah how many swords did you pack?"  
  
"Only ten!"  
  
"Well considering that I've found 27 so far, I don't think so." Rachael said  
  
"Only ten of those are swords. The rest are sharp pointy objects."  
  
"I'll call them swords, for sake of argument." Rachael sighed  
  
"Carry on!" Hayley ordered  
  
"Okay, we also have the patented Hannah tracking device."  
  
"What's the reading?" Sarah asked nervously  
  
"Well, either we left Hannah behind . or the thing isn't working!"  
  
"Well, they're both equally likely. So just ignore it!" Hayley said  
  
"Okay! Who packed the broomstick?" Rachael asked  
  
"Hang on, it might be my mum's!" Hayley said  
  
"Or mine!" Rachael said, having thought about it for a while.  
  
"No, mine! Her name's on it!" Hayley said  
  
"Ah, but here's my mum's!" Rachael removed another broomstick  
  
"Listen, Rachael, don't get everything out. We'll be here all week otherwise. But before you put everything back in, can you find my knuckledusters?"  
  
"Okay.now if I remember correctly, I put them down near the bottom. What do they look like again?"  
  
"Mine are the leather ones, with the spikes."  
  
"Okay! Pair of purple shoes, who put those in there?"  
  
"Dunno!" Henry said  
  
"A small mirror!"  
  
"Who's is it?" Sarah asked  
  
"Not mine!" Henry said  
  
"Bother, I think they're down at the bottom. Give me a minute!" Rachael removed her arm, and instead shoved the whole top half of her body into the bag, rummaging around, before emerging with four leather bags, and peered into each one in turn. "Okay we have: the small brass knuckledusters, Sarah's; the large brass knuckledusters, Henry's; Hayley's leather ones with the aluminium spikes; and my leather lined aluminium knuckledusters." She handed the bags to the owners, before putting all the items back into the bag, unless their owners quickly grabbed them.  
  
"Okay, now how about we deal with the gibbering musketeers over there?" Hayley asked, hefting her arrows on to her back, and slinging her sword to her left hip. 


End file.
